Del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by AHOME
Summary: Hola soy nueva en esto de los fics pero espero que les guste a una cosa este fic tiene como pareja a hxj por favor dejen sus reviews
1. Default Chapter

Del odio al amor solo hay un paso  
  
Hola este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado, por favor denme su opinion y alguna queja o sugerencia digan mela por favor y para las personas que no les gusta la pareja Hao x Jeanne absténganse de leerlo  
  
Y ahora un poco de información  
  
Han pasado 4 años desde que el torneo de los Shamanes fue suspendido .Hyo y los demas regresaron a sus vidas normales solo que con una diferencia y esa es que Len , Lisher, Horo-horo vivían en la pensión Asakura y no hace mucho se les unió un ya reformado Hao, al principio no les agrado la idea pero se fueron acostumbrando a el y a las continuas discusiones por el dominio del baño. La llegada de este personaje fue un poco confusa ya que no sabian si habia regresado para vengarse de su derrota pero no era por eso por lo que habia vuelto( n n u)  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
Hace tres años en el pasado :Hyo estaba en el jardín de su casa cuando vio a su hermano parado sobre la rama de un arbol  
  
-Hyo: Hao ¿que haces aquí? ( algo alterado)  
-Manta: Hyo que sucede ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE HAO AQUÍ? ° ° o ( El grito de  
Manta puso a todos alerta y fueron a ver que sucedía y cual fue su  
sorpresa al  
encontrar a Hao en el jardín )  
-Hao: Vaya esta si es una bienvenida que no me la esperaba n ñ U  
-Len: Que acaso quieres vengarte por tu derrota ( Len hiso la posesión de  
objetos al igual que los demas )  
-Hao: Bueno en realidad vine para ver a mi querido hermanito para  
discutir del asunto del que estuvimos hablando hace unos dias  
-Anna: Hyo de que esta hablando Hao ( pregunta la itako)  
-Hao: Bueno Hao yo la verdad ... (todos lo miraban interrogante)  
necesito preguntarle a mi querida Annita sobre que te quedes aqui con  
nosotros (todos se caen al suelo)  
-Horo: HYO NOMEDIGAS QUE SOLO POR ESO TANTO MISTERIO ( dice un  
alterado ainu)  
-Anna: Hyo eso era todo bueno como miembro de la familia Asakura y como  
mi futuro cuñado tienes todo el derecho de quedarte si quieres (dice la  
itako)  
-Lisher: QUE!!!!!!QUE?? (dice el joven Lisher algo alterado)  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Despues de aquel incidente Hao y Len se volvieron buenos amigos ( si aunque no lo crean ) Y los demas aprendieron a convivir con Hao al principio fue dificil pero lo lograron en cuanto a Horo-horo el extrañaba a sus hermanas ya que Pilika se encontraba en la reserva y su otra hermana si aunque no lo crean tiene otra hermana es la gemela de Pilika , ellos dos no se lo esperaban y menos que ella fuera Jeanne la doncella de hierro esto les callo de sorpresa y nadie lo sabia solo Hyo, Anna y Marco que tampoco se lo esperaban aunque no podian negar el parecido de las dos jóvenes no se lo esperaban y aunque pasaron poco tiempo debido a que ella tenia que arreglar unos problemas en Paris a pesar de casi no tuvieron tiempo para convivir ellos se encariñaron mucho y las jóvenes se querían mucho y mantenían el contacto pormedio de cartas y llamadas telefónicas  
  
Bueno hasta aquí le dejo la información de la historia  
  
Y ahora a comenzar este fic  
  
Era una mañana comun y corriente en la pensión Asakura tenemos a una Itako viendo la Tv. y al pobre de Hyo entrenando, mientras que Lisher leía un libro y mientras cerca del baño  
  
-Horo: HAO SAL DE ALLI LLEVAS 3 HRS. EN EL BAÑO PIENZA QUE NOS. TAMBIEN QUEREMOS BAÑARNOS (gritaba un desesperado Horo-horo)  
  
-Len: Es inutil el se tarda 5 hrs. En el baño y tu ya lo sabes no se  
porque te molestas tanto despues de todo tu eres el culpable por no  
levantarte mas temprano (le decia el joven chino ya arreglado)  
- Horo: No es culpa mia y no me sermonees tiburoncin que por tu culpa y  
la de Hao no pude dormir anoche  
-Len: Cabeza de púas por si no los sabias se llama entrenamiento algo  
que tu nunca practicas  
-Horo: Que de verdad crees que mi vida a sido únicamente dormir y  
comer  
-: -  
-Horo: No me respondas , ah si tan solo Pilika estubiera aquí T.T  
-Len: No me digas que dependes de tu hermana para entrenar pero que  
patético eres   
-Horo: Claro que no, es solo que yo las extraño  
-Len:"Las" pense que solo tenias una hermana ¿?  
-Horo: Eh que a si es que  
-Hao: Podrían callarse no dejan bañar a gusto (dice un irritado Hao con  
una toalla ) bien Hoto-hoto es todo tuyo n ñ u  
-Horo: Asi gra... QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI  
-Hao: Ah si tratare de recordarlo toro-toro (se va a su cuarto)  
-Len: Te espero abajo  
-Horo: Te juro Hao me las pagaras ( ñ ñ u) se mete al baño Despues del incidente del baño todos a exepcion de Hyo, Horo-horo , Anna y Manta  
  
-Anna: Y bien te llamo ( pregunta la itako)  
-Horo: No pero según Pilika ella esta bien y dice que pronto regresara u  
u -  
-Hyo: Bueno no te desanimes estoy seguro que ella te avisara si algo  
llegase a pasarle ( dice el menor de los Asakura)  
-Manta: Bueno que les parece si mañana vamos a acampar digo eso nos  
servira para despejar nuestra mente un rato no? (propuso el mas pequeño  
del grupo)  
-Hyo: Buena idea tu que dices Annita  
-Anna: Esta bien pero ustedes tendrán que avisarle a los demas y comprar  
los víveres para el campamento  
-Horo: Ay pero que mandona  
-Anna: Que dijiste  
-Horo: Yo nada bueno vamos Hyo, Manta  
-Hyo: Bueno Anna regresamos al rato  
-Anna: diós Despues de que los Shamanes salieron de la casa ( yo considero que manta tambien es un Shaman porque el tiene el espíritu de moske) la itako tomo el teléfono y llamo a la joven ainu  
-Anna: Pilika mañana seria el momento adecuado no, no yo lo distraeré no  
te preocupes esto va a salir bien ya lo veraz  
Mientras con Len y Hao  
  
-Hao: Bueno y esa cara (pregunta el mayor de los Asakura )  
-Len: Deque estas hablando asi la tengo porque no querrás que me al quite  
o si ñ ñ -  
-Hao: Asi como no y yo soy el Shaman King a ti te pasa algo  
-Len: Ah que no tengo nada  
-Hao: Haber dejame ver es por una chica no es asi n ñ u  
-Lan: °° Claro que no  
-Hao: No finjas yo aun conservo el don de la videncia puedo saber que es  
lo que te preocupa y se que es la joven Pilika  
-Len: Odio cuando haces eso °°  
-Hao: Bueno cuentame te escucho  
-Len: Es que te lo voy a decir ella me gusta y mucho °° y no se  
como decírselo  
-Hao: Ja era todo no te preocupes  
-Len: Bueno el señor corazón de hielo que acaso nunca te has enamorado  
-Hao: Ah bueno como tu me lo dijiste yo te lo voy a decir pero no te dire  
el nombre  
-Len: Algo es algo continua  
-Hao: En el torneo de los Shamanes conocí a una chica muy linda y no te  
lo voy a negar senti una atracción muy grande hacia ella pero creo que me  
odia  
-Len: Y ya no la has vuelto a ver?  
-Hao: No pero no importa el amor viene y el amor va asi de simple  
- Len: Bueno mejor regresemos que ya esta oscureciendo  
- Hao: Si tienes razon  
Mientras en el super  
- Horo: Manta seguro que es todo  
- Manta: Si eso creo -  
-Hyo: Sabes que si no llevamos suficiente comida los demas se quejaran y  
Anna nos matara  
- Manta: Si tienes razon mejor llevemos el triple  
Y asi paso la tarde ese dia todos accedieron les vendría bien un fin de semana fuera de casa y asi paso la noche y nuevamente Hao y Len no dejaron dormir al pobre de Horo-horo todo por su entrenamiento nocturno En la mañana todos estaban preparándose para partir a acepción de chokolove quien tenia que quedarse ya que este fin de semana tenia que trabajar  
-Anna: Bueno porque tardan tanto no ven que se nos hace tarde  
-Manta: Bueno si nos ayudaras un poco no estaria mal -  
-Anna: Que dijiste Manta  
-Manta: Nada Anna  
-Hyo: Bueno creo que es todo  
-Horo: Bien pues Vamonos  
-Anna: No tan rapido tenemos que revisar que todo este bien  
-Horo: Si como digas Anna -  
Bueno despues de revisar si estaba todo se fueron en la camioneta de Len  
y despues de discutir y de desesperar a una molesta itako "con ya  
llegamos" "falta mucho" y de que todos fueran golpeados el viaje fue  
"tranquilo" y al fin llegaron a la cabaña de la familia Tao era un lugar  
muy bonito rodeado de árboles y un riachuelo y al caminar un poco mas  
encontrabas un hermoso lago  
Si para ellos era el paraíso pero la itako no tardo en dar ordenes  
-Anna: Bien descarguen la camioneta mientras Tamao y yo estaremos  
preparando todo para salir a un dia de campo cerca del lago  
-Hao: Odio que me den ordenes  
-Len: No me digas estabas acostumbrado a darlas tu no? -  
-Hao: Pues si  
-Hyo: Ya no peleen mejor ay que apurarnos n n u  
-Ryu: Si además recuerden que tendremos una sorpresa = D  
-Horo: A si y como es que yo no lo sabia ¿?  
-Len: Sera porque Anna te golpeo por andarla molestando -  
-Horo: Ah bueno no importa mejo nos apuramos =l  
-Horo: Y que le dijo de la sorpresa = p  
-Hao: Pues que nos iba a gustar mucho  
-Horo: Talvez sea comida = D  
-Len: No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida = S  
-Horo: No n ñ u  
-Hao: Lo sabia = S  
Mientras en el interior de la cabaña Anna y Tamao preparaban todo para el  
dia de campo  
-Tamao: Señorita Anna me podria decir cual sera la sorpresa que nos tiene  
preparada  
-Anna: No  
-Tamao: Ah bueno  
Al terminar de preparar y descargar todo salieron para el dia de campo  
tan esperado ya que Anna les dijo que la sorpresa se las daría alla y  
todos estaban impacientes pero no esperaron para comer  
-Ryu: Y bien doña Anna donde esta la sorpresa  
-Anna: Pero que impacientes ya llegara  
-Hyo: Llegara? A que te refieres  
-Anna: Ya lo veran  
-Horo: Bien si tu lo dices  
Paso un rato y depuse de 15 min. La "sorpresa" al fin llego  
-Pilika: Anna hola  
Todos voltearon y encontraron a dos jóvenes muy bonitas una peliazul y  
otra de cabello platinado que tenia en brazos a una gatita de color  
blanco con rallas negras la peliazul tenia puesto una falda  
Negra y una blusa de color rosa claro y unas botas color crema mientras  
la de cabello plateado tenia una falda negra y una blusa azul claro sin  
mangas y con una especie de mangas hasta un poco arriba del codo de un  
azul mas oscuro con botas negras  
-Horo: Pilika , Jeanne (corre hacia donde estaban sus dos hermanitas)  
-Hao: Jeanne ( susurro el mayor de los hermanos Asakura) se ve tan  
hermosa   
-Lisher: Que doncella Jeanne = D  
-Horo: Hermanitas que gusto verlas  
-Pilika: Hermano te extrañe mucho  
-Horo: Yo tambien las extrañe mucho  
-Lisher: Doncella Jeanne pero que gusto me da verla  
-Jeanne: A mi tambien me da gusto volver a verte Lisher  
-Horo: Hermanas pero que hacen aquí digo me agrada que esten aquí  
-Pilika: Bueno veras Anna nos llamo ayer y nos comento lo del viaje a  
la cabaña de la familia Tao y decidimos venir  
-Horo: Bueno pero Jeanne pense que tu aun estabas en Paris  
-Jeanne: Bueno en parte es mi culpa por no avisarte pero yo llege ayer en  
la madrugada  
-Horo: Pero que mala eres yo preocupándome por ti y tu  
- Horo: Bueno pero me perdonaras verdad  
-Horo: Claro que si bueno pero vamos con los demas  
-Jeanne: Si  
-Hyo: Hola tanto tiempo sin vernos no?  
-Pilika: Si es una pena que tuviera que quedarme en la reserva  
-Tamao: Y este lindo animalito como se llama hermana  
-Jeanne: Su nombre es kara me la regalo Marco  
-Hao: Y ese milagro que te dejas ver doncella Jeanne espero que no  
vengas a darme una de tus sermones de la justicia divina maldito  
Lisher y Maldito Marco  
-Jeanne: En realidad vine por que recibí un mensaje de urgencia por parte  
de la señora kino de que me presentara en su casa pero no me dijo  
cuando y porque queria ver a mis hermanos Hao aun me odias a pesar  
de que yo te amo  
-Hyo: Para que sera  
-Pilika: Bueno no hay que darle importancia  
-Ryu: Haber yo tengo dudas y la primera desde cuando llamas hermana a  
líder de los x-laws  
-Horo: Bueno eso es una larga historia  
Asi les contaron el porque de llamarla hermana al principio les costo  
trabajo pero lo aceptaron y ahora entendían el porque de la nostalgia de  
Horo-horo  
-Pilika: Y asi paso  
-Manta: Bueno pero lograste resolver los problemas pendientes Jeanne  
-Jeanne: A decir verdad no  
-Lisher: Pero que pasa porque no  
-Hyo: Que tan grave es vamos dínoslo y asi nosotros te podriamos ayudar  
-Jeanne: Bueno lo que pasa es que estaba buscando un piedra sagrada y al  
encontrarla esta se fusiono con mi cuerpo y ahora yo cargo con la  
responsabilidad de protegerla y desde entonces los problemas con los  
Shamanes ambiciosos se hizo mas grande y ahora tratan de ... no les  
digas que intentan matarte solo los preocuparías   
-Anna: Jeanne continua  
-Jeanne: Ellos tratan de quitármela a como de lugar  
  
bien aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que les guste y dejenme sus review por favor con su opinion y sus comentarios son muy importantes 


	2. El secreto de las hermanas

CAPITULO 2  
El secreto de las hermanas  
  
Bueno Espero que les este gustando mi fic y perdonen la falta de ortografia ,dudas y comentarios háganmelas saber A continuar con el fic  
  
En el capitulo anterior  
  
-Horo-horo: Bueno pero lograste resolver los problemas pendientes Jeanne  
-Jeanne: A decir verdad no  
-Lisher: Pero que pasa porque no  
-Ryu : Que tan grave es vamos dínoslo y asi nosotros te podriamos ayudar  
-Jeanne : Bueno lo que pasa es que estaba buscando un piedra sagrada y  
al encontrarla esta se fusiono con mi cuerpo y ahora yo cargo con la  
responsabilidad de protegerla y desde entonces los problemas con los  
Shamanes ambiciosos se hizo mas grande y ahora tratan de ... no les  
digas que intentan matarte solo los preocuparías   
-Anna :Jeanne continua  
-Jeanne: Tratan de quitármela a como de lugar  
-Hyo: Bueno estas con nosotros no te pasara nada  
-Jeanne: Lo unico que espero es no involucrarlos esto es muy peligroso y  
...  
-Horo-horo: Ah eso si que no tu eres mi hermana y no te dejaremos sola  
cierto amigos?  
-Manta: Por supuesto que si eres nuestra amiga así que te ayudaremos en  
lo que podamos  
-Ryu: Haria lo que sea por una bella jovencita (le dice Ryu tomando las  
manos de la joven)  
-Jeanne: Ah si pues muchas gracias n ñ   
-Horo-horo: Oye Ryu quita tus manos de mi hermanita ñ ñ   
-Len: Bueno pero que tiene de especial esa piedra  
-Jeanne: La piedra de cronos el dios titán del tiempo y Gea la diosa  
titán de la tierra tiene unos poderes impresionantes tanto que superan el  
de los grandes espíritus pero esta con su gran poder se dividió en dos yo  
solo tengo la piedra de cronos y quien tiene la otra es Pilika  
-Hyo: Que pero eso es imposible ° ° (le dice un impresionado Hyo)  
-Pilika: No, no lo es por eso las piedras fueron buscadas por todos los  
Shamanes ambiciosos que habitaban la tierra pero no las encontraron hasta  
ahora u u – (dice la joven de cabellos azules)  
-Len: Pilika( dice el joven chino)  
-Manta: Pero si se fusiono con su cuerpo eso significa que son invencibles no es asi?  
-Jeanne: No esta solo nos brinda un poco de sus poderes pero nuestro  
unico deber es protegerla hasta que esta se destruya o se purifique con  
el deseo de un Shaman puro de corazón, pero si esta cayera en las manos  
equivocadas el mundo seria dominado por la maldad y por los deseos de  
Shamanes ambiciosos y hambrientos de poder  
-Ryu: Vaya, pero entonces como les quitarían la piedra si dices que esta  
fundida en su cuerpo?  
-Pilika: Bueno pues...  
-¿?: Yo se los dire  
-Jeanne: Kanna  
-Horo-horo: Kanna quien es?  
- Kanna: Hola (al lado de Jeanne aparece el espíritu de una mujer muy  
bonita era pelirroja con ojos del mismo color su cabello era largo lacio  
y bestia con un traje pegado al cuerpo era de color rojo y negro, tez  
blanca) hola Pilika  
-Pilika: Hola Kanna  
-Horo-horo: Pero quien rayos es ella (dice un ainu sorprendido)  
-Jeanne: Bueno ella es mi espíritu acompañante Kanna el es mi hermano  
(señalando a Horo-horo ) y ellos son mis amigos y sus espíritus  
-Len: Bueno dejemos las formalidades para despues cuentanos cuales son  
las formas de quitarle esa piedra del cuerpo (le dice el joven chino)  
-Kanna: Ay pero que Shaman tan descortés deberías aprender modales  
jovencito  
-Hao: Pero si salio igualita a la dueña n ñ   
-Jeanne: Que insinúas Hao -  
-Hao: Yo nada n n u  
-Manta: Por favor Kanna continua (dice un impaciente Manta)  
-Kanna: Ah esta bien la primera es que un Shaman se case con cualquiera  
de las dos para obtener esa piedra  
-Horo-horo: Que nadie tocara a mis hermanas me entendieron .  
-¿?: Pero que sobre protector salio tu hermano Pilika  
-Pilika: Bell  
-Anna: No me digas ella es tu espíritu acompañante no pilika (dice la  
itako )  
-Pilika: Eh si ella es un espíritu del bosque su nombre es Bell  
-Bell: Mucho gusto (Bell es un hada como morphyn solo que ella tiene el  
color de su cabello negro y ojos azul acero y usa un vestido azul cielo )  
-Hyo: Igual mente  
-Hao: Podriamos continuar (dice un desesperado Hao )  
-Bell: Ay, pero que desesperados son sus amigos  
-Kanna: Le decia que una forma es casarse con ellas pero deben saber que  
muy pocas Shamanes saben que Pilika tiene la piedra de Gea, pero en  
cambio muchos han tratado de apoderarse de la piedra de cronos  
-Bell: No sabemos con certesa de cómo se enteraron de que Jeanne tenia la  
piedra de cronos por eso tratamos de que nadie se entere de que la  
señorita Pilika tiene la piedra de Gea porque correría el mismo peligro  
que la joven Jeanne  
-Ryu: Y cual es ese peligro  
-Bell: Muchos no saben la primera opción que es la de contraer matrimonio  
con una de ella casi todo van por la segunda  
-Anna: Y cual esa?  
-Kanna: Es...  
-Jeanne: Kanna por favor no se las digas ( le dice la exdoncella de  
hierro)  
-Hyo: A que te refieres (pregunta el menor de los Asakura )  
-Bell: Bueno ...  
-Pilika: Bell no les digas si ellos se enteran de eso  
-Bell: Los siento pero es por su bien  
-Kanna: Muchos optan por la segunda opcion que es quitársela dándoles  
muerte  
-Lisher: Que pero no eso significa que  
-Bell: Tienen que matarlas  
-Para conseguir la piedra aunque estan equivocados  
-Kanna: Ya que la unica manera de sacarla es pormedio del matrimonio  
-Hao: Entonces ambas corren peligro  
-Bell: Asi es  
-Hyo: Si es asi se quedaran con nosotros y las protegeremos  
-Pilika: Pero nosotras no queremos involucrarlos  
-Jeanne: Por favor no queremos que ustedes salgan perjudicados  
-Len: No nos importa con tal de que esten a salvo si te llegara a  
pasar algo jamás me lo perdonaría  
-Pilika: Joven Len °°  
-Hao: Tienes razon además ... hace mucho que no combatíamos con otros  
Shamanes y esto seria divertido no permitiré que te hagan daño lo juro  
Jeanne   
-Jeanne: Hao °°  
-Anna: Bueno si esta todo desidido de ahora en adelante se quedaran a  
vivir con nosotros en la casa les quedo claro  
-Pilika: Si  
-Jeanne: Muchas gracias Anna  
-Ryu: Bueno ahora ay que olvidarnos de los problemas y mejor hay que  
divertirnos  
-Horo-horo: Yo tengo tanta hambre que me comedia un toro  
-Len: Tu cuando no tienes hambre -  
-Horo-horo: Que dijiste chinito  
-Hao: Nada solo que eres un tragón  
-Horo-horo: Por lo menos yo si disfruto de la vida y no me la paso  
entrenando  
-Hao: Yo tambien disfruto de la vida a mi manera  
-Lisher: Ahi van de nuevo  
-Jeanne: No los piensan detener  
-Hyo: No es mejor asi demuestran lo mucho que se estiman  
-Len: No digas tonterías Hyo  
-Horo-horo: Si quieren pelear adelante estoy preparado  
-Hao: Ja, no nos vencerlas ni en un millón de años  
-Horo-horo: Eso lo veremos  
Los tres Shamanes se disponían a pelear cuando  
-Tamao: Ya esta listo ahora vamos a comer  
-Horo-horo: Que, comida saben esta pelea esta pendiente. Hay que rico  
esta esto  
-Len: Definitivamente el solo piensa en la comida  
-Ryu: Len, Hao que acaso no tienen hambre vengan que esto esta delicioso  
-Hao: Si ya vamos  
Se disponían a ir cuando Len detiene a Hao  
-Len: Solo queria preguntarte la chica que me dijiste ayer por la tarde  
no es de casualidad Jeanne?  
-Hao: °° ja, por supuesto que no  
-Len: Que bien porque ella es muy bonita y me gustaria salir con ella n n  
u  
-Hao: Que? ° ° O  
-Len: Si es muy bonita y como a ti no te interesa  
-Hao: Escúchame muy bien Len Tao tu le tocas un solo cabello de su  
hermosa cabeza y estas muerto me entendiste?  
-Len: Entonces si te gusta  
-Hao: ° ° que... no bueno... es que yo caí en su juego pero me  
vengare  
-Len: Si te gusta o mejor dicho tu  
-Hao: No te atrevas  
-Len: Tu la amas  
-Hao: °° sabes que eres la persona mas despreciable del mundo  
-Len: Si lo se  
-Hao: Pero tu no te quedas atrás ya que cierta peliazul te esta  
volviendo loco  
-Len: °° creo que estamos a mano  
-Hao: Bien yo tengo hambre tu no?  
-Len: Claro que si pero solo contéstame, esto tu la quieres o la amas?  
-Hao: Tengo que responder cierto  
-Len: Si -Hao: Esta bien pero contéstame tu tambien la quieres o la amas?  
-Len: °° vamos responde tu primero  
-Hao: °° yo la ... yo la amo  
-Len: Pues bien yo, me enamore de Pilika  
-Hyo: Oye Hao ,Len si no se apuran Horo-horo y Ryu se acabaran la comida  
-Hao y Len : Que par de tragones déjenos algo  
Y asi paso la tarde  
Mientras en Francia un grupo de Shamanes de encontraban con una familia de  
de humanos que rezaban por su vida  
-¿?Dinos donde esta la piedra del tiempo  
-Aron: Yo... no lo se de verdad señor por favor no me lastime  
-Diomedes: Pero que inutil eres no me sirves para nada (despues el joven  
que estaba interrogando al jefe de la familia lo mato sin piedad mientras  
los demas se acercaban a una mujer y a un joven cuando los estaban apunto  
de matar el joven hablo)  
-Quincey: Espere recuerdo a una joven que tenia consigo a una gatita de  
color blanco con rayas negras y estaba acompañada de varias personas  
entre ellas un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules  
-Gadet: Bien que sabes de ellos  
-Sara: Basta no les digas nada ella fue muy buena con nosotros  
-Dinas: Tu cállate mujer imprudente ( le da un golpe en el abdomen que la  
deja inconsciente)  
-Quincey :Sara ( se acerca a verla pero un hombre lo detiene)  
-Gadet: Te prometo que si nos dices donde esta no los mataremos  
-Quincey: Lo ... lo prometen  
-Diomedes: Si anda dinos  
-Quincey: Ella dijo algo de visitar a sus hermanos en Japón  
-Dinas: Bien gracias muchacho y ahora muere  
-Quincey: Que  
Los Shamanes salieron de la casa y la incendiaron dejando a la muchacha  
inconsciente adentro y a un joven herido de muerte  
-Quincey: Doncella Jeanne perdone me  
Despues de eso los Shamanes subieron a una camioneta negra  
-Diomedes: Al señor Mathias le va dar gusto  
-Gadet: Si, el mas que nadie la a estado buscando  
-Diomedes: Que crees haga con la joven  
-Gadet: Talvez la mate  
-Dinas: Es un desperdicio es muy hermosa  
-Diomedes: Bueno talvez se divierta con ella antes de matarla  
-Dinas: Si talvez jajá jajá  
  
espero que les haya gustado este capitulo por favor dejen sus reviews 


	3. ANUNCIO

**No es un capitulo puedo ver que no les esta gustando el fic y yo que puedo hacer si no les gusta solo que retire la historia o no la continué o mejor la vuelvo a empezar no lo se ya veré yo**

**porcierto mi nuevo nic es MIKO-AHOME-KYKYO**


End file.
